Hairstyles
by AtobeLover
Summary: One-shot, AtoRyo. Atobe got a new hairstyle, and he wanted his boyfriend to comment on it. But Echizen hung up once too more on him and Atobe wanted his revenge. Ryoma completely misunderstood. Will Ryoma be able to get back with Atobe?


Title: Hairstyles

By: AtobeLover

Summary: One-shot, AtoRyo. Atobe got a new hairstyle, and he wants his boyfriend to comment on it. But Echizen hung up once too more on him and Atobe wanted his revenge. What started out as simple revenge was completely misunderstood by Ryoma. Will Ryoma manage to get back with Atobe?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Never did, never will.

***

'Very good, Keigo-sama.' Sebastian, the head butler of Atobe mansion bowed. Atobe had his hair recently cut and styled and the past few hours had been spent by him thoroughly interrogating those in his vicinity about how he looked. Heaven help the maid/butler who said it sucked.

'Ore-sama is pleased, he will give you a much deserved pay-raise.' Atobe raised his hand to flip his hair but decided he wouldn't do it until he showed it to his boyfriend. And even if he did flip his hair it'd be ruined.

He pulled on a purple windbreaker (the female hairdresser said it would look good) and blue denim jeans. It was a miracle that the poor condemned woman had managed to coax him into wearing something other than purple Abercrombie & Fitch. Atobe... complying to someone else's will?

Atobe flashed a peace sign in front of the mirror, grinning. Then he waved it to everything in the surroundings: the butler, the tray of food, his triple super-sized bed, the windows, the curtains, the door to the bathrooms. Then after a few minutes his gaze returned to Sebastian. 'What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave, you know. Ore-sama is not going to tell you everything.'

Sebastian mumbled an apology (in other words, he knelt and sobbed for forgiveness) and left the room hurriedly, closing the door behind him.

Atobe hummed a catchy tune and jumped onto the bed, completely forgetting he was the heir to a multi-trillion fortune, crossing his legs, and taking out his cellphone, tapping in the number of his boyfriend.

'Ryo-chan!' He cried happily when the person on the other end picked up.

Then he stared at the phone. Furiously redialed.

'Oi, brat! How dare you hang up--'

Atobe's eyes narrowed. The super-NOT-sized brat had the audacity to hang up on him -- for the second time that minute.

For the third time, he speed-dialed Ryoma's cellphone.

'What is it Monkey King? I'm in tennis practice right now.' Ryoma's voice whined.

'Ryo-chan, I got a new hairstyle.'

'I don't care. Let me hang up.'

'I'll break up with you!'

'I don't care. Let me hang up, Keeeeiiiigooooo.'

'I'm breaking up with you, brat, my name elongated will not help.'

'Mada mada dane.'

Without waiting for a reply, Ryoma shut his phone. Atobe glared at the cell phone and threw it against the wall. Too late he realized it was the only one he had with Ryoma's number on it. What a shocker.

But the handset was shock-proof. So at least Atobe still had Ryoma's number.

Speaking of Ryoma, Atobe decided: _Ore-sama will ignore his guts. Ryoma's guts. Not ore-sama's._

***

After practice everyone was free. Ryoma impolitely refused Momo and Eiji's offer to treat him to Ponta and burgers, and walked all the way to Atobe Manor.

He wasn't even sweating when he stopped in front of the closed and locked gates. He pressed a button on the wall to the left of the gates.

'Yes?' Said a voice from a speaker phone beside the button.

'Sebastian-san, it's Echizen.' Ryoma mumbled into the microphone that had come out.

The gates clicked once and opened. Ryoma walked into the grounds, and strolled leisurely to the huge front door. Ryoma vaguely wondered why they weren't purple. The building was; so why not the door?

As if reading his mind, Sebastian opened the door and said, 'Sir, mahogany can not be painted purple.'

Ryoma smirked and said, 'Where's Keigo?'

'I believe that he's in his room.' Sebastian replied, bowing respectfully.

Ryoma nodded, and he leaped up the stairs. Sebastian returned to what he had been doing.

The door (Ryoma knew it was Atobe's - hint: purple, "ore-sama's room" in big violet letters) was closed... and locked.

'Keigo?' Ryoma asked, taking out a can of Ponta from his bag, and popping the lid.

There was no reply. Ryoma knocked on the door. Again, Atobe gave no answer.

Ryoma sighed. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He took out a hairpin which Nanako had supplied to him, and started picking on the door lock. Patience wasn't really a virtue which Ryoma possessed.

The hairpin broke.

Ryoma stared incredulously at the now-jagged end of the pin. This pin had never failed him whenever he had wanted to get into Atobe's room. So that meant someone had broken it from the inside. Ryoma grabbed Atobe's credit card which he had given to Ryoma a few months back. Restarted.

The credit card broke.

Ryoma screamed. But he stopped before anyone in the huge house could hear.

Ryoma sat down cross-legged beside the door, leaning against the wall, gulping down some Ponta and placing the can beside him. He waited. But Atobe didn't open the door.

Five minutes later, Ryoma concentrated. He could hear Atobe... moaning....!?

'Syuusuke.... so ... fucking ... good... ahh... more... Syuu.... please.....'

Ryoma's eyes widened. He edged closer to the door, and heard sounds.

'Please, Syuu! I beg you-- oh, damn it...' Atobe's screams could be heard.

Ryoma was shocked. Tears filled his eyes. Atobe - his boyfriend - was cheating on him. With Fuji Syuusuke, his own teammate, no less. On the point of breaking down then and there, Ryoma got up, in his haste knocking down the can of Ponta. Not caring about the juice spilling all over the carpeted floor, he ran for the stairs, taking three at a time. He stumbled once and promptly fell down the rest of the stairs, hurting himself badly.

'Master Echizen! Your forehead! It's bleeding!' Sebastian and a maid who had been laying down the table for dinner, cried. Ryoma ignored him and lugged his bag out the front door. 'I won't be coming here anymore, Sebastian-san, Marie-san. Goodbye.'

***

Atobe unlocked the door to his room and opened it, fully expecting to see a jealous Ryoma demanding why the hell was he yelling Fuji's name. There was no one, only a wet carpet and the lingering smell of that liquid gunk Ryoma liked so much - Ponta. Not to mention the can, lying on its side.

Atobe had taken a few tips from Fuji as to how to make Echizen pay for hanging up on him. Fuji had helped. Told him what to do as soon as that pin poked through the door lock. Fuji had never been in the room at all. Atobe had just screamed whatever he had. He and Fuji never did what Ryoma thought they did.

'Ryoma?' He called.

In two minutes Sebastian and a maid came hurrying up the stairs. 'Oh, Keigo-sama,' They started together, and the maid said, 'Keigo-sama, Echizen-sama had come up to your room, and then after twenty minutes we both heard a heavy thud and some sort of crack and then --'

Sebastian continued, 'We both saw Echizen-sama falling down the stairs, sir, his nose was not broken, but bleeding and he had a wound on his forehead, he was losing blood heavily, and on top of it--'

'Echizen-sama had been crying, Keigo-sama and then he said he would never be coming back here, and he just left! Sebastian tried following him but Echizen-sama ran very fast somewhere else!'

Atobe couldn't believe his ears. Ryoma... cried?

Oh, God, no. Atobe grabbed his cellphone and said, 'I'll be coming back in a few hours.'

Then he left the manor, calling for the chauffeur.

***

Ryoma knocked on Momoshiro's door. People had been staring at him and his blood-streaked face all the time he'd been on the road, and a few had offered to take him to the hospital, but he had taken no notice of them until he had arrived at Momo's door.

'ECHIZEN! What the fuck happened to you?' Ryoma's best friend cried as soon as he saw Ryoma's battered, bloody state. Not to mention tearful.

Without waiting for an answer he pulled him into the house and called for his mother to patch the guy up.

After being thoroughly fed and cleaned Ryoma managed to tell Momo what exactly happened. Momo asked, 'But how could he have been with Fuji? He was all the time with me and Eiji, having burgers.'

'But that can't have been! Kei--Atobe had been screaming his name!'

Momo advised, 'I think it was a prank on you. Remember, Ryoma. Did you do something to him?'

Ryoma thought back. 'When practice was going on, Atobe had called. I'd hung up on him. He'd threatened to break up with me, I hadn't taken him seriously.'

'That's why he did this. I think he wanted to make you jealous, you know, but it all backfired.' Momo decided.

Ryoma buried his face in his hands. He had been such an idiot. But he didn't think Atobe would forgive him now. It would be better if they never saw each other again.

'Can I spend the night at your place?' Ryoma meekly asked.

'Sure.' Momo called up Ryoma's parents to notify them.

***

An hour later, Atobe was the one knocking on his door. Atobe had first gone to Ryoma's parents' house but they had told him that he would be spending the night at Momo's house, so Atobe had taken Momo's address from them and had come here. He demanded Momo to hand over Echizen, but Momo said Echizen was sleeping and didn't want to see him.

'He knows it was a prank.' Momo explained. 'He's scared that you'll misunderstand his misunderstanding and he said he doesn't want to see you again.'

'Ore-sama will be in the room that Ryoma is in.' Atobe stated and after a while, giving up, Momo led him to Ryoma's room. 'Don't do anything here.' He warned. Atobe nodded.

***

Ryoma opened his eyes. He was feeling completely calm, and he sighed. 'I love you, Keigo.' He said sadly to no one in particular.

'I love you too.' He heard a voice from above him, and he looked up to see Atobe's magnificently azure eyes gazing at his own golden pair. No pun intended.

'Ke----ah Atobe-san, what are you doing here?'

'I prefer Keigo, Ryo-koi, and I've been here since three hours, holding your sleeping figure in my arms.' Atobe didn't bother to use "ore-sama" here.

'But why?'

'You misunderstood. I never went out with Fuji, much less did what you thought. I was ... angry. I wanted you to see that I wasn't to be taken for granted. I mean, how many times have you hung up on me now?'

'I'm so sorry.'

'Let's be honest to each other from now on.' Seriously, no one could imagine such words spouting from _Atobe's _mouth.

'I love your new hairstyle and clothes.'

Atobe smiled, and he leant down to kiss Ryoma, who eagerly allowed Atobe's tongue in. They made out for ten minutes more. Atobe regretfully touched the bandage on Ryoma's head. Ryoma just kissed him even deeper, then broke away, breathless.

'I apologize.' Atobe mumbled, tip of their noses touching.

'Will you buy me a month's worth of Ponta and a new racket? A Fila cap?'

'Anything.' Atobe was overly-generous today.

Ryoma laughed, a rare occurrence. 'Only the Ponta, I want to play a tennis match with you. I don't need a Fila cap. You should have known that, you bought me three after that time in the tennis storage room at my school.'

Atobe smiled genuinely.

**Owari - please review! Sorry about the OOCness...**

A/N: Pretty cunning of me to put in that mention of my other story at the end, huh? Well, about Atobe's new hairstyle, has anyone watched the MV of SHINee's song Replay? In that MV Jonghyun has this awesome hairstyle. Well Atobe got the same kind of hairstyle.


End file.
